Welcome Rain
by CoffeeKat
Summary: -HYxRP- (fluff) The rain brings a visitor to Relena's doorstep.


                The day was windy and gray, the clouds heavy with rain.  Relena trotted briskly up to her door, the stress of the day forgotten in her haste to seek the warmth of her home.  Numb fingers fiddled with the keys, clumsily forcing one into the lock.  She burst through the door into the hallway, shutting out the frigid wind with a slam.  Her briefcase fell to the floor unheeded, followed by her heavy coat, mittens, scarf, and hat.  Massaging her fingers, she headed towards the kitchen.

                It was a cozy apartment, with a cute little kitchen, a small living room, and a modest bedroom.  A bit smaller than the vice foreign minister's mansion to be sure, but she was happy.  Never more so than today, when she could come in after work to a home that was radiating heat.  Within moments she had the kettle on and a cup ready, then leaned against the counter while she waited for the water to boil.  Outside the wind had picked up, she could hear it howling around the corner, and the rain had begun to fall in a slow patter.  Sighing she undid her hair, then cracked her neck, closing her eyes and easing away the accumulated stress and pain of a long workday.

                Rain fell in sheets, the gray sky unable to hold it back.  A sudden flash of lightening lit the sky, followed by an ominous roll of thunder.  Inside, the kettle began to shriek, calling Relena's attention.  With her cup of tea she went to the couch, curling up and hugging a pillow to her chest.  The television was left off.  Tonight she preferred to watch the storm.  Out from the bedroom sashayed a small black kitten.  Pointedly ignoring Relena, it strutted around the room, examining various pieces of furniture, stopping to stare at the blank television screen.  Finished with its inspection, the kitten leaped delicately on to the couch, and with an air of great condescension, displaced the pillow in Relena's lap.  A chuckle escaped her, and she stroked the velvety fur of her companion.  Deep rumbling purrs were her only answer.  They sat in silence, watching the rainfall, room lit by the occasional lightening strike.

                 Heavy blows reverberated on her door, thudding against the wood in an urgent rhythm.  The kitten bolted, disappeared into the bedroom.  Relena stood swiftly, nearly dumping the remainder of her tea onto the floor.  Determinedly she crossed to the door, her unease betrayed only by the tightness of her hands.  A moment passed with her hand on the knob, wondering if this was going to be the worst – and maybe last – decision she ever made.  With a final shake of her head she cracked the door open, and peered at the figure on her steps.  Standing there, drenched to the skin, was Heero Yuy.

                Relena was too shocked to move, to open the door any wider, to let him in.  She stared, wide eyed and bewildered at the man on her steps, stunned out of functionality.  Heero Yuy was on her doorstep, in the pouring rain.  The thought jolted her to life.  Without thinking she flung the door open and dragged him inside.  

                They stood in the tiny hall for a second, just staring at each other.  She hadn't been so close to him, hadn't seen him, for almost a year.  Everything was just the same, right down to the unruly mess of his hair.  Relena bit back the urge to touch it, push it out of his eyes.  Heero shivered convulsively then, knocking her out of her reverie.  Relena grabbed his arm again and led him into her kitchen.  She disappeared for a moment, returning with a big soft towel.

                "Here.  The bathroom's just through there.  I'll put some water on for you," she said softly, turning to fill the kettle at the sink.  He smirked slightly at her, before picking up the towel and heading in the indicated direction.  

                Another shiver shook him, and Heero quickly darted into the bathroom.  It, like the rest of the house, was tiny, with barely enough floor space for him to stand.  After toweling his hair roughly, he stripped off his wet shirt, throwing it, and the now sodden towel into the sink.  Another hung on the rack beside him.

                He sighed and continued drying himself – jeans following his shirt into the sink – thoughts wandering, as they always did, to Relena.  She had looked so sweet standing at the door, so surprised and vulnerable.  First instinct had been to sweep her up into his arms, to hold her and never let go.  A groan escaped him at the thought of her warmth, only for him, her smile, only for him.  Shoving thoughts of her into the back of his mind he finished drying off.

                Relena was again leaning on the counter, mind drifting dreamily on thoughts of certain blue eyes.

                "Relena!"  The shout rocked her out of her daydream.  Slightly alarmed she crossed to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

                "Heero?"  No answer.  "Open up, Heero," she called, rattling the handle.

                "I'd rather not," he answered stonily.  She frowned, shaking the knob again.  "Relena…I."  Again silence.  "You wouldn't happen to have – "  More silence.  Relena rolled her eyes, expelling her breath huffily.  

                "Heero!" she snapped.

                "Relena!" he answered in the same exasperated tone.  "I need – "  Understanding dawned on her.  She smirked, just a bit evilly.

                "Heero, do you need some clothes?" she asked innocently.

                "Relena, you're a girl – "

                "Yes, I'd noticed."  She was smiling now, working hard to stifle her laughter.  In a flash she'd disappeared into her bedroom, and begun digging through her dresser.  Good thing Heero was skinny; even her largest shirts would be tight on him.  Upon consideration though, Relena decided that this might not be a bad thing.  However, by no stretch of the imagination would any of her sweatpants or jeans fit him.  Sighing, Relena headed for her closet, rummaging deep in the back corners.

                "Here," she said, knocking lightly on the door.  A small crack opened, allowing a glimpse of tanned skin and pink towel before it snapped shut.  She giggled, and headed back towards the kitchen where the kettle was whistling loudly.  Another cup prepared, and hers warmed a bit, Relena waited.

                Heero stalked in quietly, his enormous dignity undermined by the t-shirt – indeed tight – proclaiming in pink letters 'Princess'.  A death glare was bestowed on her as she handed him the tea.  Cupping his hands around the mug, Heero gave her a measuring stare. 

                "Relena.  Whose jeans are these?"

                She'd been expecting it.  Since she pulled the old, worn pants from the back of her closet, she'd been expecting this question.  That didn't stop the butterflies from bubbling up in her stomach.  Heero held her wrist lightly; it still felt like a vise.  

                "They were," she started quietly, and felt her voice die.  Still he stared at her, encouraging her to continue.  "Luke's.  They were Luke's.  He left them with me, when he left.  A couple of months ago."  Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes.  Not that it still hurt to think about Luke.  It hadn't hurt when he'd first left.  But to have to tell this to Heero, to mention Luke to Heero…oh, that ripped her to pieces.

                Slowly, solemnly he reached up to touch her cheek.  Hesitantly, he wiped away the unshed tears, letting his fingers glide across her cheek a second longer than was necessary.  Unconsciously she leaned towards the slight touch.  And his heart soared.  

                Without speaking they left the kitchen, Relena leading him to the couch.  They sat in silence, curled up at either end facing each other.  Relena cupped her mug tightly, bringing it up to hide the bottom of her face.  She decided to take the offensive.

                "So Heero.  What's brought you through the storm to my house?"

                "Relena.  I have to tell…" and he trailed off, averting his eyes to the floor.  She sighed in exasperation.

                "Who is it Heero?"  His head jerked up, and he stared at her blankly.

                "Who?" he faltered.

                "Who're you in love with?" she asked, voice catching ever so slightly in her throat.  Heero put the steaming mug on the table, catching her eyes and holding them.  "A girl from the office?  You must have met somebody in all this time," she murmured.  Relena tried to look away.  Her voice was faltering, eyes burning.  It had started out teasing, but the truth in her own words was undermining her.

                "No," he whispered hoarsely.  "Only you Relena.  No one else.  I've only ever loved you," he said softly.  For a moment the only sound was the rain falling outside.  

                "Heero!"  Relena whispered.  They reached for each other, Heero enfolding Relena in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest.  "I love you," she choked out, pushing further into his embrace.  Heero loosened his arms, tilted her face up to look at him.

                "Only you.  Always," he said, before catching her lips in a long, achingly sweet kiss.

                They lay entwined on the couch, not really watching anything, wrapped up in each other.  At one point a small black being hopped onto the couch, examined the new occupant, deemed him worthy of a purr before squeezing into Relena's lap.

                "This apartment is very small Relena," Heero rumbled, breaking the contented silence.

                "So?  It suits me very well Heero.  Much better than those big, empty townhouses," she murmured in reply.

                "Really?"

                "It's all I need to be happy," Relena sighed.

                "Indeed.  That's all?"  Heero smirked, quirking an eyebrow and loosening his hold on her.

                "No, it's not all," she said quickly, pushing tighter against his chest, holding his arms around her.  

                "I need you, too, Heero."  


End file.
